Of Tides and Burning Coal
by AnonymousAngel1999
Summary: So... Finnick and Annie's son, Caspian, and Peeta And Katniss's daughter, Persi... Love da pair3 what would happen if Annie had moved to District 12 since she had no family... And had given birth... Peeta and Katniss grow back together quicklier... Katniss gets pregnant... I'll make up something on da way... Read, Review and ummm... Idk... Enjoy! Adventure...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay. So I know that it took fifteen years for Peeta and Katniss to have children. Buuuut... In my head, their daughter is gonna fall in love with Finnick and Annie's son. So... Yeah... Oh, and Annie moved to District 12 cuz she didn't have any family... Peeta and Katniss sorta welcomed her...  
Enjoy!  
I don't own HG... I'm not that much of a genius... Cana-duh!  
"He's beautiful Annie."  
"Thank you, Peeta," she replies politely.  
Katniss just stands there, watching her stroke his coppery hair and singing softly. His sea-green eyes flutter open, looking startled, while his tiny starfish hands open and close, trying desperately to grab one of Annie's silky brown locks.  
"He looks just like Finnick," Katniss manages, a lump forming in her throat at the mention of his name.  
_I could've saved him_. She thinks. _No. He was a goner._  
Her inner struggle paints a slight frown on her now nicely healed face. She feels Peeta place his hand on her shoulder.  
"It wasn't your fault, Katniss,"he whispers.  
This was one of the things she loved about Peeta. He read her thoughts like it was only second nature. Anyone else would've asked: "What's wrong?" or " Are you alright?". But Peeta went straight to the point.  
"Caspian? Yes, that's beautiful, Finnick. Little Caspian O'dair," says Annie.  
Katniss and Peeta, now used to Annie's talks with Finnick, sit unfazed.  
"Have you decided on a name yet?" Peeta asks.  
She nods slowly.  
"Finnick thinks Caspian will suit him well. I agree. Do you like it?"  
Both nod.  
"How far along are you Katniss?"  
"What?!" Katniss asks, bewildered.  
"You're pregnant. How far along are you?" She repeats.  
Katniss places her hand on her stomach.  
"How can you know this?" She asks skeptically.  
" I can see her..."  
Peeta glances at Katniss before speaking up.  
"We'll go call the doctor. Are you coming Katniss?"  
He grabs her hand before she even has time to take in what Annie just said.  
Out of Annie's earshot, Peeta slumps down against the wall and pats the empty space next to him. She joins him without a word.  
" Do you think it's true?" he asks her," what she said about the pregnancy?"  
Katniss turns red. "It couldn't be. We only did it once."  
" You should still check. She might not be all there, but sometimes what she says is true."  
He stands up, his prosthetic leg creaking at the movement, and walks back to the room.  
Katniss, now unsure of everything, decides to do as Peeta asks.  
o o o  
Two lines. _I'm pregnant_. she thinks to herself.  
She runs out of the bathroom and to Peeta's house. She bangs on the door, oblivious of the red doorbell to her right. A groggy Peeta walks out, his eyes full of sleep.  
"Katniss?" he asks drowsily and yawns.  
"Peeta," she starts," I'm pregnant."  
o o o  
"Mr. Mellark, I'd like to inform you that your wife has conceived a healthy baby girl weighing 3.2 kg. Congratulations. You may see them now."  
The nurse walks away with her clipboard, her polished white shoes squeaking with every step.  
Peeta slowly turns the knob to Katniss's hospital room and silently walks over to her.  
"She has your eyes..." she whispers softly.  
He sits down on the green plastic chair next to her bed and asks shakily: " C-Can I hold her?"  
Katniss smiles and gently hands her to Peeta.  
"Persi."  
"What?" he asks confused.  
"Persi Mellark."  
"A-Are you sure?"  
"Are you doubting my choice, Peeta?"  
" No. Persi it is," he says, "Hello Persi. Do you like your name? Your mama chose it for you."  
He waggles his index in front of her tiny face. She shoots out her hand and catches it. He laughs.  
"You've got your mother's reflexes."  
He hands her back to Katniss, who has been silent for some strange reason.  
"Anything particular on your mind, Katniss?"  
"Yes. We need a house."  
**  
Please review. I'd like to know if I should continue this or not... Imma stop writing my first story( Managing My Life) cuz I have no idea what managing a star's career is like... LOL ;) Tell me if you'd like out her names for the babies. I think I'll name their son Rye. Tell me what you think... Till the next chapter, dear smiley faced cucumbers! Random stuff...**


	2. Crystal Cave

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this new chapter. I didnt know what to write about. just a filler... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HG... All rights go to Suzanne Collins... **

The train was moving way too fast for four-year-old Persi. Her head was spinning and she felt like throwing up. Seeing her green face, Caspian grabbed her hand and held it tight.  
"Hold on. We're almost there."  
She closed her sky blue eyes and held her breath.  
Annie was mumbling to herself, mentioning Finnick occasionally. It had never been this bad before Caspian's birth. She had mentioned having nightmares about a headless Finnick chasing her or briefly had conversations with an imaginary Finnick once in a while, but she had never constantly kept on talking to him.  
Peeta patted Katniss's round tummy affectionately. Katniss felt a kick and jumped up, surprised, while Peeta's hand flew back to his side.  
" He kicked." She smiled.  
"His first kick," Peeta said.  
"Mommy, how did the baby get in there?"  
"Ummm... Well..." Katniss struggled.  
"She ate a tiny baby, and now it's growing inside of her." Peeta tried to contain his laughter.  
"And where did the tiny baby come from then? If Persi ate one, will she have a big tummy too?" Caspian added.  
Peeta was clutching his sides now, laughing. Even Annie suppressed a small smile at the naive children. Katniss's face was pale. They'd cornered her.  
"I-I don't think..."  
CHOO! CHOO!  
Katniss sighed in relief.  
"We're here. Why don't you two go get a glimpse through the windows?" She tried.  
"Oh yes!" Persi grabbed Caspian's arm and pulled him to the window.  
"Wow..." They said in unison.  
"I've never seen so much water in all my life!" exclaimed Persi.  
"Can we swim there, Mama?" Caspian asked.  
"Yes. There are lots of fish and tiny creatures living there. Your dad and I used to swim there all the time. We can even rent a boat if you'd like."  
"Oooh...Really?" Persi's mind was dancing with images of unicorns with tails and mermaids and their fishy friends.  
o o o  
About three months later...  
Annie dove into the water without a splash. She glided gracefully in the water, her head bobbing in the waves. Katniss was lying on the sand, sleeping peacefully. Peeta was watching the kids, teaching them how to build sand castles and helping them find pretty seashells.  
"Daddy look at these two! They're exactly the same! Like twins! "  
"They are, aren't they?" He said, picking up his daughter.  
"Why don't you two make them into friendship necklaces. They'll be like a bond. So you'll always have a part of each-other with you."  
He put her down and she handed one of the shells to Caspian.  
"It's blue. I like it."he said.  
Annie screamed. Peeta whipped his head around to see her splashing around wildly in the shallows.  
_Not again._ He thought.  
He ran to assure her that there was no headless Finnick trying to murder her.  
Persi and Caspian continued their shell hunt.  
"Your belly button is funny." Persi said randomly.  
He looked down." No it's not."  
" Yes it is."  
"Why do we have belly buttons anyways?" He wondered.  
"I don't know? Why don't we ask Mom and Dad later."  
"Your eyes are the same color as the sky here. But you don't have a sun in your eyes."  
"Caspian, where are we?"  
They had wandered off to the end of the beach and were now standing at the entrance of a tiny cave.  
"I don't know. Lets see what's inside." He held her hand and they walked slowly into the cave.  
o o o  
"Peeta! How could you lose the kids!" Katniss screamed at him,"No, Annie. We're gonna find them."  
"Finnick!"she sobbed, " He left to join Finnick! Now I'm all alone!"  
Katniss felt something trickle down her legs and a tight pain in her stomach. She screamed.  
"Peeta! My water broke! You have to get me to the hospital! Quick!"  
o o o  
"There's another one here!" He shouted.  
"I found more on this side!" She replied.  
"They're so blue and shiny. "  
"Caspian, shouldn't we go back now?"  
"Let's swim here fora while."  
The tide had risen, giving them a private pond like swimming area.  
"Well, okay..."  
They splashed around for hours, laughing and swimming.  
"I think we should go back now. Mom and Dad and Aunt Annie will wonder where we are."  
Caspian shrugged.  
"Why not. Well come back here again."  
o o o  
Shivering and wrapped in blankets, Persi and Caspian were escorted through endless corridors. They only stopped when Peeta hurried towards them and hugged them tight.  
" Where were you two? You scared us to death! Caspian! Your mom is going crazy in there! Katniss is trying to calm her down but she won't stop until she sees you! God! Why would you run away like that!" He sighed. " There's someone I'd like you both to meet..."  
He pushed open a door marked 307 and ushered the kids inside.  
Katniss was on a bed, holding a bundle wrapped in blue blankets, while Annie was sittin on a chair in the corner , looking lost and terrified.  
"Mom?" Caspian asked.  
She turned around and cried, "Caspian!"  
She shot out of her chair and lifted her son off the ground and hugged him tight. Persi, on the other hand, was mesmerized by the tiny creature in her mother's arms.  
"Who is that? And how come you're stomach isn't so big anymore?"  
"Persi, meet your new little brother, Rye."

**A/N: It sucked. I know. Just needed something for them to find the cave.. Teen Persi and Caspian in the next chapter! Yay! I guess...**


End file.
